


Letters

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Focus on Bat-family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Bruce Wayne, BAMF Martha, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Circus, Family Feels, Letters, M/M, Multi, OnlyInGotham, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SuperBat, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Hello people so I wanted to repost this because I wanted to edit it but 40 chapters was going to be more work than I care to do. Please read from the beginning because a lot of things have changed. For one every chapter it now more than 500 words. There are new chapters mixed into the older chapters. Hope you enjoy.ALSO SOME CHAPTERS ARE STILL BEING EDITED





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Clark  
It has come to my attention that you will most likely live longer than any human you know. Knowing how soft your heart is I know that you will become more and more depressed over the years. I know that losing someone you care about will hurt, but you care about so many people that it will likely devastate you as the years pass. After a lot of thought of what to do I have come to one solution. I have decided to write a letter to you everyday and after my death one letter will be released to you everyday. At the end of each letter I will write a ‘reminder’ it’s just something that helped me get through the day that I hope will make the day easier on you. I hope that this will bring you some sort of happiness. I want to do this because even though we fight and I don’t quite trust you. I know that outliving everyone that you love would hurt. I have almost done that before at a young age. If Alfred was not there for me I don’t know where I would be today. It’s likely that I would have been hurt beyond help. I can't even imagine him disappearing from my side now after so many years. I guess that I hope to comfort you in some way as the years pass. Look I know that I can be an ass at times but losing everyone you love isn’t a fate I would wish upon my worst enemy. I have lots of enemies that have met that fate though. I don’t really know what to put in these letters. If I was better at consoling people I would probable know what to say. I suppose that I should apologize in advance for the things that I will do or have done to you. I know that I can be a bit paranoid and obsessive. I understand that I’m hard to understand, and I hope that it doesn’t get in the way of us being…. friendly. I suppose that is all I can talk about for now. I don’t know the future but if we are not friends before I die then this is likely not going to make much sense to you. You will have to deal with it as this will be my final request.  
Expect more in the future, I might even become more comfortable with you and wright you about more sensitive topics. Not right now though, After all we only recently met each other. I will promise to be as open as I can in these letters to you though. I will also be writing these everyday so that you will have as many letters after I die that I can write. I have talked with Alfred and he agreed to also write you letters in his down time. Don’t expect too many letters from him though he is a busy man.  
Reminder of the day: You will be fine, just breath.  
Bruce Wayne


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Clark  
Hello Clark Kent. I am Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne’s butler and adoptive father. I am writing to you because of your lifespan. I know that Bruce’s letter will arrive to you first and that he has already told you about your lifespan. I understand that living a long time is like a double edged sword. On one hand it's nice to see and experience so much of life and all it has to offer, but the people you will lose will make some memories difficult. I understand that as I am quite old these days. I was hired when I was 15 by Bruce’s grandfather just before Thomas took over. His father was very sick and handed over the company to Thomas when he was 17. It was a sad few months afterward when his father died, but Thomas handled it as well as one could hope. Thomas still had his mother that helped him through that time. Thomas was a very put together young man though. He had already meet Martha and they were sweet on each other. Martha and Thomas got married two years latter. It was a wonderful ceremony, and a beautiful day to get married. The day started off overcast and looked like it was going to be awful, but Martha walked over to me and asked for some paint. When I got her a blue can of paint and gave it to her I wasn’t expecting her to start a paint fight with Thomas. By the end of the paint fight they were covered in paint. She turned to the guest and said “I will stand in the rain now that my dress won't be see through” all while smiling. Martha was full of life and had a creative mind that anyone would kill for. Oh my look at that, It seems that I’ve gotten carried away with a story. Bruce tells me that I should write a book one day. I was thinking that I would once I retire from the butler life.  
I believe that I have figured out what to occupy your time with reading my letters. I shall tell you about the Wayne family, Bruce included. Though I know that you will most likely not receive these letters until we have passed it will help you to understand the life that Bruce lived. If nothing else it will give you a better understanding of why he does the things he does. Maybe it will help you, if you have a problem to look at a life that has a similar problem or something to laugh at. Either way I hope that it will help you out a bit.  
I hope that you do not mind that I’m hoping he uses writing to you as a form of therapy for Bruce. He does not like talking things out with people. He would rather yell at them. I hope that writing to you will give him some sort of closer for the day. It might even become his reason to come home more nights than just running around for two or three days. It might be his only healthy way of coping as the days go by. Not that fighting at all hours of the night is not healthy.   
Alfred Pennyworth


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Clark  
I asked alfred what you write to people and he said that you talk about your day and the things that you have done. He said that once you start that it will get easier. So I thought that I would start at the beginning and tell you a story of how I became afraid of bats. When I was eight years old I was running around in the backyard. I never saw this hole that was on the floor and fell into it. Thankfully I had not been badly hurt in the fall. I did however sprain my ankle and wrist. But in the darkness of that hole there was a rusling that caught my attention. It had been coming from deeper in the hole that would later become part of a cave. There was nothing but darkness. In that moment I remembered every single scary story I had ever heard. All the monsters that I had ever been afraid of came to mind. I remember thinking ‘What if it's here to kill me? What if I release something into the world? I’m going to die.’ as a child I loved reading mystery/ thriller stories. I can only imagine that's where I got all those ideas. The I heard the flapping of wings and the screech of the bats. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes as tight as I could. I heard them fly past me some scratching my ears and nose with their nails as they passed my head. I kept my eyes closed and curled into a ball then I heard my name. My father in a suit had glimed down the hole to get me. When I looked up I thought he was the strongest man in the world. That I was safe and as long as he lived I could never be hurt. He was going to save me from everything just like all the stories. I imaging that's how children look at you when you save them. That feeling of being protected and safe is something that is amazing. It's unlike anything else in the world. I felt it only one other time in my life. When you joined me on the fight against crime. The way you floated in the sky I almost thought you were a god. Almost being the keyword there. I know better than to think that you are a god. You are no god, You are a human man with a kind heart that wants to save as many people as you can. You said it yourself that you where the symbol of hope to honor your parents and become a beacon of hope. The last part was most likely that Lois Lane that you like some much. She might have put some words into your mouth, but if you didn’t like what she wrote you could have undun the damage. I know that you are just Clark Kent, so you don’t have to keep pretend with me. I also know that even saying this won't stop you from trying to live up to what the world thinks of you.  
Reminder of the day:There is nothing to fear but fear itself. That's why I became my fear.  
Bruce Wayne


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Clark  
Hello again Clark. I have given it some thought and decided that I would tell you about Thomas Wayne first since I already started tell you about him. Then I will write you about Martha and her antics next time. This way I can spend a good while explaining things and telling stories.  
Thomas Wayne was a kind man that was a genius. He got his doctorate at the age of 23. You could learn that anywhere though, do not worry I will be telling you about the time that I found him right before a meeting with ripped clothing and mud all over him. You see Thomas has always wanted a dog but he was allergic to their fur. That never stopped him from playing with the animals or feeding them. This particular morning he had seen a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. The bird was still alive and so Thomas decided to try and put the bird back. He failed six times falling down but never hurting the bird. It was getting late and he was out of ideas so he ran to the nearest pet store. He bought all the things he would need to take care of the bird. He told me that he even told the mother bird that he would take care of her baby for her.  
He arrived back at the house durty and with a baby bird that he refused to get rid of. His father was furious with him. However, he let Thomas keep the bird probably thinking that it would teach him to not do this again. He was wrong, he got to see how protective Thomas was over the bird latter. The bird was Thomas baby that he took care of like a father. He would make sure all the windows and doors were shut and let the bird out in a room. He feed the baby and kept it warm. It was a few months later when a business partner said that Thomas should clip the birds wings so that the bird couldn’t fly away. Thomas yelled at the man about how he was abusive to an animal that should be free. Thomas then began to tell the man all the reasons to always release birds to their native habitat. I’m sure if the bird understood what was happening it would have been happy. Thomas Wayne was an animal lover that later opened a statuary. To this day if you drop an animal off there no matter what the animal is they will find its natural habitat and release it into the wild. At first it was criticized but Thomas didn’t let up putting together a budget that would make it so no one could complain about it.  
That's the story of how Thomas gained my respect and loyalty as a fellow animal lover. Latter he would gain my trust and respect as a person. I hope that I made him proud with how I raised his son.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Clark  
We had a fight today again. Sometimes I wish you just see things the way I do. You did such a stupid stunt I could yell at you for years and still have more to say. Even so I do owe you an apology your idea worked, but only barely. I am calling it beginners luck so don’t get cocky about it. Of course I can't tell you that in person so you’ll have to wait until you get this letter. I can already see your stupid happy grin. If you live long enough to receive this letter. I’m not doubting your powers but Luthor has gotten his hands on kryptonite as you know. I just hope that you will be careful about confronting him. I know that you won't be though. You can be so reckless sometimes, especially if it’s most likely going to only hurt you. Lex can be a brat if he doesn’t get what he wants. I have been told that we are very similar but he’s smarter than Brucie. He is a smart brat and you should be careful. If you aren’t then you may never see these letters, and the world will become darker and more dangerous without you. You may not see it but you being here makes people think twice before committing a crime. It will be hard not to react to Lex but try your best. Worst case scenario is that he takes over the world and you are dead. Don't let that happen to the world. If it makes you feel better he will most likely spend most of his life in jail.  
Anyway I have been out of the light recently and its causing problems. The press has been bothering Alfred all week about what I’m doing. So I am going to go to the circus that has come to town. It will be public enough to get the press off my back for a while. I will be going to watching the “Flying Graysons”, apparently they’re amazing acrobats. They have a boy about eight years old that joins them. I heard that he is there son and has been joining them since he was able to walk. It should be quite a show that they put on. Gotham can be a bit of a nightmare when popular people walk the streets alone, but they have been around the world. There are more dangerous places than Gotham...Okay maybe not more dangerous but about the same amount. If I didn’t have to go as brucie I would go as batman. It would be easier to help them stay safe while visiting. It’s one night though I can protect them every other night that there here. I don’t want there son to end up alone. I’m sure that the circus would protect the boy like alfred did me. I just have a bad feeling about this.  
Reminder of the day: There is always a bright side to things, even if you have to look really hard to find it.  
Bruce Wayne


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello again Clark. You will never guess what I have done! I have managed to talk Bruce into going out. He won't be going as batman but as Bruce. I hope that he can have fun. I have told him that the press were asking about him. Which they were but they have only just started visiting. He could hold off going out into the public for another week or so. I however, kept that information from him. I know that it was wrong to lie to him like that, but how else am I going to get him to get out of the house. Out of the house without dressing up as a bat. I want to see him happy, but I’m worried that he will never get the chance to become happy without a bit of help. He doesn’t leave the house unless he is dressed up as a bat, he doesn’t talk to people only beat them up. While protecting the city is a honorable thing to do it seams to be a lonely fight. At least you have friends and family to help you through the rough times. He tries so hard to keep me out of that life so I don't have to see how bad the world is. He is a good man, and a good son. The best I have ever had. I only hope that he forgives me for making him go to the show. I figured that if he saw a family truly enjoying themselves that he will be able to heal a bit. I have gotten off topic though, I am supposed to be telling you stories about Bruce’s parents not ramble about my failure of parenting.  
This story is about how Martha and Thomas met each other. You see Martha was like you and from the country. She was a wealthy woman thou. So I don’t think it would be the exact same. She was a pianist and was quite good at what she did. She was actually here for a piano contest that Thomas had to attend. He was going to be awarding the grand prize. I had the chance to go as Thomas right hand man. I can say without a slight doubt that the moment that she walked on the stage that Thomas was taken. He watched her with a focause that I had never seen before. When she started playing I was mesmerized by the beauty. It wasn’t until I took a glance at Thomas that I realised how far in love he fell. His usual calm, smooth persona was gone. There he sat with a goofy grin on his face. I could have sworn that I could slap him and he wouldn’t notice. When she won the contest he almost ran on stage. Handing her the award he said into the mic “Here is the award prize money, and a date with me” with a smile on his face. Her shocked face was priceless but the surprising part was he answer. She frowned at him grabbed the mic and said “No thank you. I would rather give the award to charity and to any woman that found that romantic instead of embarrassing. Have a nice day” then stormed off the stage. I wish I could say that I wasn’t laughing at Thomas face. It looked like a mix between a deer in headlights and being slapped in the face.   
Alfred Pennyworth


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Clark  
I made a mistake. I knew I should have gone as batman. I let my foolishness get in the way. Because of that there is a eight year old boy that watched as his parents fall to there death. I don’t know how I will ever make this up to him. I should have known better. I do know better I just was an idiot that can’t save a child from watching his parents die. I promised that I would never let a child see that if I had anything to do about it. I could have does something about it and I failed him. I saw him afterward it reminded me of when I was little sitting at the police station. Did I look as destroyed as he does? What am I talking about of course I did. I didn’t even register that Gordon was the cop helping me until Alfred said something about it. Is this how alfred felt walking up to the police station after hearing what happened? How did he get over this immense feeling of guilt and pain. I failed this boy that only want to do a show with his mom and dad. I don’t think that I can forgive myself right now. I’m sure that you would say something like “it’s not your fault. How could you know” but I did know. I said this felt like a bad idea from the beginning. I wanted to go as batman but I didn't. I have decided to take him in and raise him like Alfred did me. I only hope that he will forgive me one day. I know you will have mixed feelings about this. I know that I already do have mixed feelings. I can’t let him get involved in my duty to save people. It wouldn’t be right. It’s at times like these that I wish I could just talk to you. He’s all alone with no one to help him and I can see the sadness eat away at him. I know that feeling and I don't know what to do other then let time heal the wound. Alfred said to say what I would have wanted to hear when I went thru this, but all I wanted to hear was that they were alive. That things could go back to normal. That it was all just a bad dream and get to hug my parents again. I wanted them to walk over to be and be hugged by my mother, and my father would chase away the bad guys. Since I can't bring them back I will get revenge for him. I will make the people who did this pay. Until then maybe I’ll try Alfred's method of taking me places and buying whatever I wanted. I wish I could ask you what you thought of that idea. I’m sure you would have some idea of how to cheer him up. I guess getting away from gotham would be the best idea right now. I’ll let you know how it goes.  
I’m sorry no reminder of the day today. I don’t know what to say really.  
Bruce Wayne


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Clark  
It has become a dark day that I have seen too many times. A young boy has lost his parents. Once again I was nowhere to be seen but during the aftermath. I was unable to help again. I have never felt so useless as when Bruce’s, and this child's parents died. There is nothing I can really do about the situation. I received a call from Bruce about what had happened. He asked what he should do and I don’t have an answer for him. I don’t know what to do about this. If I knew what I was doing then I would have been able to rase bruce without him having to become batman now. If I had known what was going to happen I would have let him go as batman. Then maybe, just maybe history would not have to repeat itself. Maybe then there wouldn’t be one more child that has been scared in the same way that Bruce has been. There wouldn’t be once more child alone in the world without a place to go, or a family to call their own. Bruce is feeling destroyed and unsure of what to do. I wish I could help him with some words of wisdom. I thought that he would be calling me because he figured out that I tricked him into going out. That or be calling because he either had a wonderful or aweful time out and about. I honestly thought that it would the the former than the latter. I was so hopeful for tonight's gathering that I had even expected to not hear from him until noon tomorrow. Bruce said that he’s taking the child in as his son. I am so proud of him for that, but he has no idea how hard it will be to raise a child. Especially one that has had such a traumatic event happen to them. Then again I didn’t have any clue what I was doing either. I hope that you will become fast friend with Bruce and help him in the ways that I can’t help him.   
I wish I had a story to tell you to lighten the mood but unfortunately these next few letters are likely going to be gloom and doom. I hope that we have not ruined your day with our… I suppose it's an ‘old’ mess to you by the time this reaches you. I wish I could ask how Bruce did in raising the boy. Was he a good parent? I always figured that he would be a good parent. You hold the answer since this will be delivered to you in the furter where all the questions will be answered. At least all the questions that I have right now. I wonder if the world is still as crazy and unpredictable, Or if its peaceful and calming. I’m sorry it seems that I have only taken up your time with my worries. I hope that your day goes well and that you live a happy life.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Clark  
I took the boy to the amusement park and we rode all the rides. At first he wouldn’t even look at me or the rides. I thought that this was going to be a bust and it wouldn’t help him at all. He Smiled and laughed about half way through the rides. I took him back through all the rides again just to let him experience them differently. He won a prizes at a couple of stalls. He heckled a few stall owners for a couple of prizes that they were cheating on. He surprised me when he actually got one because he knew all the tricks to keeping the really big prizes. He is a true circus acrobat and was doing tricks that would make you worry. If I didn’t know better I would have guessed that he was your son with all the gravity defying tricks he was doing. It’s hard to believe that he is not a superhero. He scared the people running the rides to death when he hopped on the ride by doing a jumping summer salt. He scared me too when he did it. He almost gave me a heart attack. I trust him to know his limits, though at least his parents did and so should I. They taught him really well. It seems that he loves to be praised and in the light. He loves the tricks that his parents showed him, and he should be. They are quite amazing, I wish I could have seen the show.  
Then I took him shopping around the mall and other stores. He bought mostly blue and red shirts, saying that blue and red were his favorite colors. Of course I got him all new clothes and shoes for the Gotham wether. By the time we were done clothing shopping we had a whole new wardrobe. We had to send half of it back before us. Then we went to the local book store and spent hours in there. He got a lot of books that he had never read before. I found out that he loves to read detective stories and stories with cops in them. He said he likes it when the good guy wins. I showed him the library after that and we made a pillow fort and read books together for hours until he fell asleep. Did I tell you his name is Richard Gayson. He likes to go by Dick for short. Tomorrow I think I’ll be spending the day in the library with him reading as many books as possible. After that his acrobatics remind me of a chinchillas. I was thinking in a while maybe I’ll get him someone to play with. I can already see alfred's face as a chinchilla and a boy run past him jumping on the walls and furniture. I will also have to update the gym with aerobics equipment for him. I hope that I can get a rush job done with the gym, It would suck to be out a gym for us. It would make keeping up with him a bit harder. He has as much energy as 12 villains all at once. It's a work out all of its own, but having the gym will help rangle that energy in a bit.  
Reminder of the day: Just keep trying and you will see progress.  
Bruce Wayne


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Clark   
Hello Again Clark. Things are going better this morning than last night. Bruce is trying very hard to make Dick happy. Last night he walked in carrying the young man. I don’t think I have ever been more proud than that moment. He looked like a real father. The press is eating up the senament ‘Bruce Wayne adopts a child that goes through similar traumatic event’. It's actually quite disgusting to watch. I have always hated the press. They never know when enough is enough. I know that you work for the daily planet but I believe that you are more busy saving the world than writing articles.  
Bruce has taken him out first thing this morning. They have gone to the amusement park/ death trap. I have no idea why so many people love going. You may think that it is an overreaction but the Gotham Amusement Park is quite dangerous. There is at least one injury that happens every year where the person goes to the hospital. Then they are getting everything that the boy needs; Clothing, shoes, and of course some form of extra crealiculer. Hobbies are what helps people have a good life. He is trying to ‘snip it in the bud’ so to speak. He hopes that the sooner that he gives dick something to focus on that it will be easier. I don’t know if that will help him in the long run, but I don’t know what else would help. He should grieve and take time to heal. However, it’s also a shock to suddenly be living with someone else. We are just trying to ease the sudden changes from shocking him too much. Richard’s therapy will be stated on monday next week. Then he will have someone to really help him through this.   
I suppose I should start a story about Thomas Wayne now. Since we were talking about the Gotham Amusement park I should tell you who’s idea that was. It was two of the maids, they were talking about how there is nothing to really do on dates in gotham. Thomas had been lesioning to them talk. Esdroping would be the correct term. He decided that he wanted a place to take Martha if he ever got her to agree to go out with him. So he began his new passion of architecture. He build so many new rides that people were shocked when the park opened. He asked Martha to go with him. She said no again, than turned to me and asked if I wanted to go. I was surprised and answered yes without thinking. Thomas was so jealous afterward. He latter got over it. I did get the chance to ask her why she kept saying no. She looked at me and smiled “I don’t want to just be a fling. I want to fall in love and find MY happy ending. I don't want to become the ‘old ball and chain’ to anyone”. I would eventually talk her into going on at least one date. While it was funny to see Thomas try so hard and fail, many because he never failed at anything. It was also the only thing that I have seen him try so hard for. He never looked at another woman since seeing her. They say that a man knows with in the first 3 minutes if he’s going to marry someone. Thomas was the one who knew in 5 seconds that he wanted to be with her. I will save their first date for tomorrow's letter.   
Alfred Pennyworth


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Clark  
Dick and I read all afternoon and I showed him a book on animals that we already had and he loved it. He even asked me if we could go to the zoo tomorrow. Before you start worrying he starts school next month. The reason for that is that it take about a week to finalize the death. Then it’s usually a week until the adoption is finalized then because his parents died in front of him therapy will take awhile. The therapist won't let him go to school until she deems it safe. So he has time to just relax and enjoy life for a while. Not that the kid sleeps in. He is one hell of a morning bird, up at 6 Am. I’ve never been awake at 6 unless I’m seeing because I haven’t slept. Also my suspicion was right he really enjoyed the chinchilla chapter. He love the money's too, but that has more to do with the fact the picture of the moneys where hanging upside down. I think I may go along with my plan of getting him a chinchilla. Alfred is going to hate the clean up but I’m sure the smile on dicks face will change his mind. Speaking of Alfred he has started making a lot of cookies and pie for Dick. I hope he keeps up with the baking and treats even after Dick becomes accustomed to life here. I think that Dick is starting to notice my disappearance at night. I don’t know what to tell him if he find out. He’s a good kid and will want to help. He knows that he’s skilled enough to do almost anything physical. Because, he is a Wayne now he has to take defence classes so keep the thing that happened to my parent from happening again. It will also help stop kidnappers that will want a reward. Which will only make it harder to keep him out of the night job when or if he find out. I don’t think that I’ve ever regretted being batman except in this instance. I kinda want to stay at home with him and read all night long. I know that I have a duty to Gotham thou and won’t be retiring from batman.   
I think that it makes me somewhat happy to write to you. I know that by the time these reach you I’ll be long dead. That fact makes me feel better that you will never know this until it's too late. You’ll remember me as a man that was strong and could stand up to some of the greatest foes alongside you. You’ll never be worried about the human side of me until you don’t have to anymore. I wonder if you’ll be mad at me for not telling you. I have hidden these letters next to the kryptonite making sure that you don’t look. I guess that it's a very unfair method of hiding these and that I’ll have to change where to hide these. Plus these help me get things off my chest that I either want to tell you or need to tell someone. I hope you will forgive me for keeping theses from you.  
Reminder of the day: Go with your gut.  
Bruce Wayne


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello Clark, How had your day been? Better than mine. Bruce left this evening to go out and find the Graysons murderer. I wish that he didn’t have to go and leave us hear. However, I am getting too old to do much and Richard doesn’t know about the costume. I fear that he will know sooner than expected. He has been exploring the house with such energy. He has already mapped his way to his room, kitchen, bathroom, and bruce’s room. I am quite impressed. It took me some time before I didn’t get lost in the manor. It is quite the large property the one person can't hope to fill alone.   
Richard came up to me this afternoon and asked if I’m his grandpa now. I was not expecting him to be so happy. Bruce never smiled after… well I suppose people are different in all kinds of ways. I worry that this happiness is just a mask to hide the pain he is feeling. I would ask you what do you thing but that is an impossibility. I wonder if Richard is doing okay when you read this. I hope he has a beautiful wife with a few children running around this place. Compared to the past this place seems so void of life. More on that later for now let's talk about Martha and Thomas.  
Thomas took her to a museum to look at all the art. It seems like a good date idea, but Martha was not impressed. She almost walked out on the date. However, Thomas apparently had a trick up his sleeve. Thomas wanted a bit of revenge for all the date ideas that were turned down. So he had a game to find the art. I was sent to write clues and questions for this game. I wasn’t told what the prize was going to be. They looked like they were having fun running around the museum trying to find the items. They had one hour to find everything that was on the list. Martha and Thomas came back after an hour had passed. That was the deduction of one point per 10 minutes. Martha had lost but the smile on her face and shock on Thomas’s told me that she lost on purpose. Thomas wasn’t able to hide his intentions to Martha. She was a very clever woman, and she had a sharp tongue to go along with it. Thomas shook his head and said that the price was to going to be dunked in the pool when they got back to the manor. The look of pure glee was on Martha's face all the way back to the manor. I knew that even though he lost Thomas was glad she was having fun. He might have asked her out a lot, but he never touched her unless she said something. I didn’t know how this date was going to become something that they would remember for every event. The servants began the chart Martha 1 Thomas 0.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Clark  
I didn’t mean it. I said such horrible things to you. Your not useless or a monster. You have to know that I know that. Your more human than I am. More human than I ever will be. I never meant for you to get hurt. If anyone should take a bullet for someone it should be me. Not because I have a death wish but because I know what I’m getting into. I’ve been shot before, and I know it will hurt. You shouldn’t have taken the kryptonite bullet for me, not now not ever. The world can't go on without superman. I can't go on without you. I know you would take care of alfred and Dick and help them get over my death if I died. I was never going to die with that bullet through so you shouldn’t have taken it. I know that you would protect them from anything that would try to hurt them. I know that Dick would love helping at the farm. He would love the feed the animals and show off his skills in acrobatics. He would tell your parents and the kids at school all kinds of stories about the circus, and the places that he’s seen. He would also tell them about how to fight like a detective in his stories. I can already see his face smiling as Alfred helps your mother in the kitchen. Dick will probably end up as a cop or detective. He would be an amazing cop. I’m getting off topic here.  
I hope you know that I would do the same for your mother, father, and Lois. I would take the cost of your funeral out of there hands, and pay for the farm so they don't have to worry. I wanted to let you know that I know your a kind soul. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just angry and frustrated at myself for letting you get hurt. I know that getting hurt is part of the job, but you are SUPERMAN. You are not supposed to get hurt no matter what we are up against. In fact I enjoy your company in gotham as long as you don’t put yourself in danger or get in the way of what I’m doing. I know I’ll die one day but that doesn’t mean that you have you keep going alone. You should be careful so that you can get married, and have kids. You should live with humans for as long as you can. Meet new people, have many lovers. Love as deeply as you always have and i’m sure you will be loved back. Lois will probably be your wife, I’m sure you would make a wonderful family. I’m sure if you wrote everything in your life down by the time you die it would sell thousands of copies. It would be the story of the year, or maybe it would be the story of the millenia. I am so sorry Clark.  
Remender of the day: One day you will be at the place you always wanted to be.  
Bruce Wayne


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Clark Kent  
Bruce walked in with a grim look on his face. I believe that you scared him today. I was watching the news with Richard when we saw you shot. Bruce has always been afraid of the sounds of guns. I don’t think that he realizes it, but he always freezes for just a moment. I think it's the thought that he just lost someone that makes him freeze. He probably thought the same as I did. I thought you were dead when you hit the floor. I was worried about you. Thank you for being alive and for protecting my son from the bullet. I’m not sure if you were protecting him because you are superman or if it was because you are friends, but whatever the reason is thank you. You are my sons friend and if he was to lose you like he lost his parents, I don’t know what I would do Thank you. I will never be able to thank you enough for today but I will be damned if I don't try. Richard was worried about you as well, but he said that he knew you would be okay. I’m sure that Bruce probably got mad and yelled at you. He always lashes out when he’s scared. Anger is the emotion that he uses to cover everything else. I would give you a talking to for scaring us like that, but Bruce has that covered. Thank you again for all that you did. I will never stop being grateful to you, thou I’m sure you have many people like that now that you have helped so many. How about I tell you about Martha instead.  
Martha was a kind woman, who was just a year younger than Thomas. The three of us we good friends after so many years of being next to each other. Martha was a lot like Bruce in some manners. She was smart and had a tongue that could cut if she wanted it to. I have seen many men that thought they were better than her cry when she was through with them. She always held her head high, but never looking down on anyone. She was well educated, and was a pianist. She helped many women that were being abused by their husbands. She set up the first three Women’s shelters in Gotham. For all that she was the most fun loving out of the three of us. She would splash paint over every wall in Gotham if the mood hit her. Thomas was less likely to destroy the town. However, Martha did have a bit of an obsessive problem. She could never leave a project until it was done. I would often find her sitting up late going over papers and papers of work. She lost a lot of sleep over it. With the women shelters she stayed up for three days before finally passing out. Thomas staid next to her the entire time doing his own work. He moved back and forth between projects looking up every now and then to make sure Marha was going to be okay. Thomas always kept his word, and Martha would get it done if it killed her. They were quite the power couple.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Clark  
I took Dick to the pet store and bought a bunch of things for a chinchilla. It will have a large cage that takes the whole wall. It will have to be built because the store didn’t have anything like that. We also bought so many toys that it can chew on. It took seventy bags from the store before Dick was done gathering items. I think that Dick looked up all the things that a chinchilla would need when I wasn’t looking. He surprised the store clerk with the amount of knowledge that he had on chinchillas. Dick even talked alfred into getting a whole room ready for a chinchilla. It was kinda funny to see him buckle like that. Dick has this big pouty face that would have anyone give in. Out of the two of you I’m sure that he would win the pouting contest. He would get you to let him do what he wants. We have only set things up and are looking for a vet that doesn’t mind working with chinchillas. It turns out that getting a Chinchilla is a lot more work than I had originally thought. But that has more to do with the fact that Dick wants to make it as close to the habitat in the wild, and make sure that the chinchilla wound become bored while he’s at school. Dick wants to name him John if its a boy or if its a girl then Annabeth. Dick is going to spoil them rotten when he gets them. They are going to be loved with every inch of his being. Its funny but that reminds me of you and how much you love people and can see only the best in them. I hope that Dick learns that trate as well.  
I want to show you them when we get the two of them together. It will be quite the show I’m sure. It might even be as popular as that Popovich guy that trains all those animals. Knowing me though I will probably just save the pictures with the letters. It's easier that way than trying to figure out a way to tell you without involving you in what's happening. That conversation would be quite difficult to have. I don’t even think I want to know what you would say about it. We haven't even made up from our last fight. Dicks smile is amazing and contagious to everyone. I haven’t been able to stop smiling with him around. My batman image is going to be ruined. We will be picking up the Chinchilla tomorrow so we have a lot to setup tonight and tomorrow morning. Do you think that I jumped the gun on this a bit? I feel bad for taking the boy out of the circus. Well it’s too late to go back on my word now so it is what it is.   
Reminder of the day: The right thing is not always the fun option.  
Bruce Wayne


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello again Clark. It feels like I know you quite well now. Funny since you haven’t sent any letters back to me. The house is filling up here with animals and a boy. It makes breakfast quit busy and full of chatter. I don't mind the nose thou. It’s better than the deafening silence that use to rome the halls. Bruce is even starting to smile more now that there someone else in the house. Perhaps I should have adopted another child when I took Bruce under my wing, I am only joking. Taking care of bruce was a full time job by itself. I was lucky that I had saved almost all of my paychecks. The Wayne money was Bruce’s but only once he turned 18. Until then it was under lock and key. I was lucky to be paid quite handsomely by Thomas and Martha. I wonder now if it was there way of making an emergency fund. It would make sense because I lived in the manor and ate the food that they bought. Anyway shall we get to the good stuff. Martha and Thomas second date.  
Thomas said that it was Martha's turn to come up with the date idea. She would have her chance to get him back for his date. She was excited about that. She had called me over the day after she heard about that. She had three different plans to make it the best date. She asked me to help her with the plans. She was going to take Thomas to the zoo where her parents had and in. There they would be taken to the back and get to meet the animals first hand. The trick in her date was… well she didn’t have one. She said that it would be too dangerous to do anything to crazy. Plus she didn’t want to spook the animals, or harm them in anyway. That's where I come in. Because she didn’t know how to trick him and couldn't during the actual date she needed help. I got them a private reservations at this little restaurant. The reviews of the place where awful. Little did I know that their competition was just trying to ruin them. It ended up being there favorite date place. If I remember correctly they are still open to this day. Bruce invites me to go on their wedding anniversary. As a form of remembrance to them. I’ve known the owner for a long time as well after becoming regulars, and he always shuts down the shop on the anniversary of their wedding day and the day that they died. I have thanked him for that and have told him that he doesn’t need to do that. He just says that Martha and Thomas where like family to him and he wants to honor them. Anyway Thomas wouldn’t stop talking about that date. He wanted to outdo her. So he did one of the most prettiest things I have ever heard. There third date was a party.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Clark  
My name is Richard Grayson-Wayne. I like to be called Dick for short thou. I use to work in the circus with my parents. We use to fly around in the air like birds. That's why we were called the FLYING GRAYSONS. My dad said that our last name always sounded like a birds name, and that was why we flew. It was a lot of fun. I heard about how Bruce is writing to you because you will live longer than most people. I was told it has something to do with your genetics. What is it that your genetics did? Are you a vampire? That would be soo cool if you were. It you are a vampire does that mean you can change me too? Oh does that mean that Alfred is some kind of wizard? You know he always disappears and appears around the house. It's super crazy and scary sometimes. I got lost and he spread next to me asking if I was hungry. I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke. Oh but if you’re a vampire that means I probably wont ever see you. That's so sad, I like meeting new people and making friends.  
I was told that Bruce is going to try and make your days better by writing the letters. I like making people smile and laugh so I wanted too. I’ll help by writing you. From now on I will be writing every now and then to help out with the work. Plus I will be able to tell you all about school and Bruce that you might not know. It will be supper fun. I’ll make you my new friend so that you won't be lonely anymore.  
I got a Chinchilla today her name is Annabeth. She is amazing the way she jumps around everywhere. Bruce says that we will take over the world with our acrobatics. I showed her the library today and read to her all morning. I think that she likes books. At least she liked the ones that I read to her. Then we ran around the manner doing cool back flips off the walls. She's a lot of fun to hang out with. We plan to find all the secret places around the manner. It’s so old that there has to be hidden doors and stuff, right?  
Mr. Clark will you come see her? I was told that the letters are set up so you only get one a day. I don't know how many there are waiting for you but I hope I get to meet you soon. I promise to be nice and not ask any invasive questions. Bruce calls it interrogating when I ask too many questions like that. I think he thinks that it will make me want to stop but all it does is make me want to ask more. I wanna be a detective one day and interrogate all the criminals. I’ll find lost kids and put murderers behind bars. By the way I was told your like a cop but not. How are you both a cop and not one? Is it some kind of secret organization? Are you a bad guy that fights other bad guys? If you are I will have to put you behind bars. If you’re not than if could explain it one day what you do I would like that.  
Richard (Dick) Grayson-Wayne


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Clark  
Dick has found out about the letters after running in while I was writing to you. I didn’t know how to tell him about them so I told him some truths about it but kept most of it a secret from him. After all the best lies are the ones with some truth to them. I figured if you wanted to tell him you will one day then you would have the chance. I won't take the choice for you to have that talk with him. He won’t be reading my letters so there won’t be anything to worry about. I won't be reading his letters to you even though I really want to. I can control myself from knowing everything. I know that you will be shocked by that but it’s true. What he writes to you is between him and future you. Hopefully you will get to ask him about the letters, after I die that is. He will be an adult by then, at least I hope he is. I’m sorry if he asks something that is too personal for someone to ask. Just remember that he is just a child and doesn’t have that kind of control to know when to stop. That being said I am happy to know that he is writing to you. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to write you enough letters. With both Alfred and Dick helping I’m sure that it will help you as the time comes.  
Dick has fallen in love with Annabeth. She has fallen for him in return. He imprinted fast on her. He has already started calling her his baby. It’s quite cute really. He and annabeth fell asleep after running around exploring the place. I’m not sure that there isn’t a place that they have not jumped off of yet. They were at it for hours and hours. I’m glad that they match energy and personalities. I was worried that he would be to hyper for her. After lunch they were curled up together. She was wrapped up under his shirt next to his belly. And he was curled in a ball around her. He was really showing off his inhuman stretching skills. Acrobatics are creepily stretchy. How Dick could even sleep like that is a mystery to me. I couldn’t even imagine getting into that position let alone sleep in it. Do not get me started on how they decided to “sit” on the couch. That was an insane pile of boy and animal that I’m not sure which was which. I might be exaggerating a bit but it was quite crazy. I didn’t get a picture of it otherwise would show you. I told him to sit on the couch and he un...undid however he got into that position. I took some pictures of them together and will share them with you. He really is a cute kid. I hope you get to meet him soon.  
Reminder of the day: No pain no gain. Somethings hurt before they are worth it.  
Bruce Wayne  
(*Dick and Annabeth in the middle of a jump  
*Dick and Annabeth reading while upside down  
*Dick feeding Annabeth a treat  
*Dick smiling and holding Annabeth next to his face  
*Dick smiling at the camera  
*Dick hugging Alfred  
*Dick eating on the floor of the Chinchilla room  
*Dick showing Annabeth the library   
*Annabeth jumping from a stack of books  
*Annabeth running away from Dick in a game of tag  
*Dick running to catch Annabeth in a game of tag)


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello, Clark I have news for you. Richard had tried to talk me into writing to you as well. He started smiling after I told him that I already write to you. He said that he approves me writing to you. I think that he will be doing a lot of writing to you. He has even taken up Bruce’s quest to write as much as possible without overloading you with questions. I think that it will be quite beneficial for him to write to you. It will help him with his reading and writing. It seems that once again you are helping my family become better with the world around them and their skills. I have seen the improvement with both Richard and Bruce. I wonder if it has helped me in the long run as well or if I am the same as before. I must ask you to look after Richards. He is young and will most likely still be alive when you receive these letters. I hope that you will help him with the death of yet another parent. I hopefully will be long dead by the time Bruce dies. I held his hand as his parents were lifted into the ground. I don't want to have to repeat that horror with Richard. I don’t want to repeat it ever again, once was far to many times in my opinion. Therefore I implore you to protect the only other family that Bruce and I have left. He deserves so much more than what he will be dealt with our deaths. I don’t know how he would react to Bruce's death. I know that bruce's death will not be a normal death. I can only hope that he would react better than I would in that situation.   
Now then we were onto the dreaded party. Thomas was a bit of a peti man. He did half of the thing out of spite and anger rather than good intention. Marth had a whole group of people that had won against her in piano competitions. So Thomas invited them to a party. Then he told Martha that there was a very important party that she had to go to. She had to be dressed to the nines and beyond. He told her to be at the house three hours early. Probable his attempt to warn her about the people arriving. It wasn’t like her composers were the only ones attending. There was also big musions and other big names in the music industry that would be going. It was going to be a big break for most people that arrived. However, Thomas had made time for Martha to play for everyone during the party. Martha didn’t care about winning thou. She wanted to play the piano because she loved it. When she arrived at the house and found out about the plan she yelled at Thomas. It was there first true fight to ever happen. It made the night a bit awkward at first. Thomas made it up to her through dancing and drinks. Then Martha found out about a part time maid that wanted to play to be “big” and walked up to her. She asked the girl what she planned to make it big in. Once the girl said that she wanted to be a singer Martha took her away. Martha took her to the guest room she used when she stayed over. There Martha had the girl sing for her, than helped the girl pick out a dress and shoes. She walked with the girl up to the stage whispering in her ear before walking over to the piano. They played together and after the first minuet they really go into the swing of things. Martha got that girl her first chance at a new life. Everyone noticed the girl and soon after she was making a music deal. Thomas was forgiven after ward because someone had their dream come true. Martha was good for Thomas because she wanted to world to be happy. While Thomas was good for Martha because he showed her the world outside of music.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Clark   
I can believe how much fun Annabeth is! SHe follows me around like a baby duck it’s so cute. She followed me into the bathroom where she got scared of the toilet flushing. It’s so fun to have someone to run around with and do stunts with. Mom and dad use to help me with stunts. Between shows and homeschooling they would help me practice the stunts. I loved homeschooling because the other circus people would help me. Mr.Petrov and Ms. Petrov would teach me things like russian and how to throw knives without hitting a person. They didn’t have kids but they said they wanted one or twelve. Mr Petrov was from russia and his wife was from the states. They fell in love when she visited russia in college. She said that they talked and felt that connection between them that told them. Than Ms Williams taught me how to do makeup around a beard and a bit of art. Thanks to her I can tell you about what colors clash and go great with your skin tone. She was married but her husband was a handyman. He helped put up and take down the tents. He was also a security guard. He just looked scary but didn’t talk much, and when he did it was about how much he loved Ms. Williams. Those four made up my aunts and uncles because they treated mom and dad like a brother and sister. Math was tough to me by dad he was a failed engineer. At least that's what people said. When I asked mom about it she said that he found love in a different light and left the world of engineering behind. Mr Samuel taught me business whenever he was doing the rounds or planning for the next show. We had to make it so that every show was different than the last one. He said that it helped make sure that everyone didn’t get stale in the show. Stale people ended with a bored audience. Bored audience was an audience that didn’t tip. It was a lot of fun even if I got hurt a few times. They would show me new tricks that the public never knew about. I won't tell you what those things are it would be bad for everyone in the circus that I know. It's a big secret that most people aren't supposed to know. It's the secrets of the trade and if I told you than you would be able to do the things. That would be bad because then they wouldn’t be able to get enough money to go places anymore. The circus would be ruined and they would all have to get boring jobs. Mom said that dad was always over dramatic. That even if people stopped coming to the circus they would find a way to make money doing what they love. Mom and dad were always so nice to me. I miss them. I’m sorry Mr Kent I have to go now.  
Dick Grayson-Wayne


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Clark  
It would seem that writing letters to you has gotten popular. I don’t know wether to laugh or shake my head at the new development. How is it that you have this effect without even being here to do anything. You inspired Dick to get better at writing so that he can send short stories instead of letters just talking. He said “He won't be getting back so there not really a conversation” then ran off with Annabeth into unknown areas. He doesn’t even know that you are Superman. You are full of surprises aren’t you clark. Making so much change in a house that only writes you letters from time to time. I wonder if you feel happy or embarrassed about this change. I hope that you feel somewhat proud of your accomplishments that you have here. Turing an entire house into writers just so that they can write you letters to ease your pain. You are truly inspiring.  
On a more serious note. You created the Justice League today. It was all over the news. I’ve thought about doing that but the problems where to great to outweigh the good things to come out of it. I think you are the best person to go ahead and create this. Then again I don’t work well with others and you inspire people to work hard to prove they are at your level of perfection. I believe that with you in the lead that you will make the Justice League into a success. I hear you had Diana and J’onn J'onzz to help you. I’m glad that you have help but just know that J’onn is too scared of me to do much against me. I might have suggested that I would kill him if he turns on humanity even for a moment. I think that there was also something about needing only a dime to do it. I can see why a group would help things when the villains decide to go big. However, I won't be joining you for a while. To many things could go wrong with this idea that I have to make plans for. I can't take the chance that it will all go bad just because your on the team. There are too many unknown variables and things that can go wrong. What if anyone of you turn against the world and what defence would the world have then. If you get brainwashed and go on a killing spree then the world is doomed. There are just too much to worry about and not enough preparation. I will be up for weeks coming up with ways to stop you. Which isn’t necessarily healthy but I can’t leave the world unprotected. I would even go toe to toe with you if I had to. I know that I probably have at times but there is a line we can not cross. Even if we have the power too at any time. Good luck running that team I will help if you need me. Until then have try to stay alive.  
Reminder of the day: There is always an end. Nothing can last forever not even evil. Bruce Wayne


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello again Clark. Today Richard and I took Annabeth on a walk. She got to go out into the garden. We set up an inclosed place where she won't get lost but will have enough room to run and jump around. It reminded me of a greenhouse but the floor was just the ground. It could fit a few tables and chairs along with enough room for a child to run around without being stopped for a while. It was originally for outdoor parties and gardening. Martha would garden during the winter in there. I made us a picnic and we sat at this table with chairs. Annabeth seemed to be having fun running around the yard. It was the first time seeing the outside world without any constraints. She could run over to us and jump on the table, thankfully Richard caught her before she landed on the table. He knows how I feel about them being on the tables. It was quite nice to see them run around. Richard even asked if he could plant Chinchilla friendly plants in there. I said that if Bruce said it was okay and if he found what plants we would need. He smiled and ran off. The little trouble makes the two of them. Children are always different but there are a few new things that makes me think that if I had done that with Bruce maybe it wouldn’t be this way. I wasn’t ready for fatherhood when Bruce was placed in my care, but Bruce seems to be perfectly suited for it. He is wonderful with Richard and has an ease with it that I never had. Richard respects Bruce but isn’t afraid to push boundaries a bit. It works for them and I think that's wonderful.  
Bruce never pushed boundaries with me. He did his school work than studied the things that he wanted to. He was learning martial arts at the age 8. He was learning french and russian at the same time. Otherwise he didn’t argue at all or sneak out at night. I did find him awake after hours of studying. I worried about him that whole time. He is better now that he has become batman, as ridiculous as that sounds. It's the way he looks at the world around him. He use to just watch the world outside the window with a dead look. He was confused as to what he could or should do. He wanted to do something I could tell but I don’t think that he even knew what he wanted to do. He is a lot like Martha in that they need something to fight for. They can’t just live day to day without fighting for something. Whether that be women's rights or saving the city. They have to be in the thick of it. If they don’t have anything they waste away, becoming more depressed as the days pass. They can’t survive in life like that. Which is painful to watch as they find there fight. Oh dear I’ve just talked about Bruce this whole time. I suppose that it's all the same really.  
Alfred Pennyworth


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Clark  
I found something cool. I was walking past this broken clock and was wondering why Bruce had a broken clock around when he had so much money. When I heard Alfred walking towards me. I hid behind the desk and watched as he opened the clock. I was kinda shocked to find out that there was a secret path. I thought that there might be one here but I didn’t think that there would ACTUALLY be one here. I mean there's one in all the movies but movies aren't real. I mean it’s an old building but that's like so strange. You don't have secret passageways unless you have secrets. I bet that's how Alfred is getting around without being seen. I’m going to sneak out of bed and go find where it leads. I bet it’s going to be really cool even if it's just a passageway between rooms or around the house and elsewhere. It seems like it's time for detective Dick Grayson to get on the case! Don't worry I’ll keep you informed as to what I find. You’ll be the commissioner that I report to. That way you can be kept informed in the ongoing of the Wayne Manor PD, or WMPD for short. Okay commissioner what are your thoughts on this matter? Yeah your right I should look into it. I’ll get a warrant from the jude and head in. Judge Annabeth can I have a warrant for suspicious behavior? Thank you Judge Annabeth. Wait What if I find out that Bruce is a evil villain? What if he is Superman?! Wouldn’t that be a plot twist? Bruce Wayne is Superman and pretends to be working out od metropalips when in reality he lives in Gotham. If he was Superman then that would suck. It would mean that Superman doesn’t care about Gotham enough to save it. Which is stupid because Bruce really loves Gotham. He spends a lot more money on projects for helping the poor in Gotham than people think he does. He has us scheduled to help at a soup kitchen all winter, because it gets so cold that Alfred and he volunteers every year. Bruce is one of the good rich guys that keep trying to help the people around them. I guess that idea is out just because it doesn’t fit. Bruce being a villain doesn’t fit either because he loves Gotham and he is the richest guy in the whole town. Who is he going to steal from? Himself. Yeah thats funny, let me just steal things from myself muahahaha. That doesn’t sound like a villain, just a person trying to get attention. What do you think is going on? I wonder if you already know where the secret passageway leads. If you do it’s not fair that I don’t get to know. I’m his adoptive son I should get to know things. I’ll get to the bottom of this case just you wait and see. I’ll make the arrest and have the bad guys put behind bars in no time.  
Dick Grayson


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Clark   
Dick found out about batman. He was waiting for me when I entered the cave. He was sitting in my chair with his arms crossed. The computer was turned on and showing his parents case. He must have been reading it before he heard me coming. That or he finished reading it and was waiting for me. Alfred came down after a few minutes and was shocked to see Dick. He thought that Dick was sleeping, because he put him in bed at 9pm, it was 1 am. Alfred brought a blanket over because the cave was cold and didn’t have the heating on. Dick thanked Alfred but looked really mad at me about this. He was glaring at me while Alfred said that this was a father son, or Batman son conversation before leaving. I thought of all the things that Dick would want to say to me. I thought that he would yell and scream at me for adopting him, or for not saving his parents before they died. I thought that he would blame me for what happened. It would make sense I did let them die that night, he had all right to hate me for that. Maybe Dick would want to turn me in and end all this. I could think of all the people that would be shocked by my arrest. Instead he yelled at me for keeping it a secret from him. He said “I could have helped you this entire time! I could have been covering for you and beating up bad guys” without letting me talk. He says that he wants to help me find the people who killed his parents. He wants to put them behind bars. I don’t know what to do. If I let him help he could get hurt but it would be closure for him. If I don't let him help he would possibly hate me for the rest of his life. I don’t think that I can stop him from helping on that case. I can probable talk him out of joining me on the other cases but not that one. I just don’t want him to become like me. I don’t want him to not be able to open up except through writing letters to a person that outlived him and will never know what he really thought. Dick should be given everything I was never given but this is something I don't know about. I never found my parents killer but that doesn’t mean that I wont find his. I’m already close to finding out exactly who it is that loosened the cables. There is a high chance that something bad could happen. After all batman has a lot of enemies. I could never forgive myself if he gets hurt because of this. Why are children so hard to rase? It’s only when I’m having a hard time do I wish you could write back.  
Reminder of the day: Trust is hard won but always treasured.  
Bruce Wayne


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello Clark as I’m sure you know Richard has found out about the Cave and Bruce's extra curricular activities. He was pretty mad when I left the cave. I know that boy better than I thought I would at this point. I’m sure that he feels the same as I do about not being able to help. He now knows that Bruce goes out every night to fight a losing battle. He isn’t like you where he won't get hurt too badly or can hear everything. In that matter I believe that Bruce is slightly jealous of you for that. You can be punched and kicked and never break. Bruce however is human, and he feels like he isn’t good enough. That's why he fights with you so much. He wants to prove that your power isn’t needed. That humans aren’t week, and not as helpless as super powered people think. I believe that Richard feels useless and protective over this. He can’t do anything to help Bruce after everything that Bruce has done for him. I’m sure that it hurts his pride a bit not helping. He has always helped the people around him. He has helped them with all the work that they do. Now there is a piece of Bruce that he can’t reach and I’m sure that it scares him. If it doesn’t scare him it will one day. I know that it scares me everyday. I am not an idiot Clark. I know that I won't be able to stop Bruce from walked towards the fight. Just as I know that you will arrive at my door one day and tell me that I have lost my son to the fight. I watch as Bruce leaves everyday because its all I can do for him. If I stopped him then I would have to watch him die in front of my eyes. I have to believe in you to do your best to protect him. I can’t think of that day because if I do I won't be able to watch him leave every night.   
Richard is young and doesn’t know how to work around Bruce yet. He will have a hard time trying to convince him of anything. He will have to learn the subtle quirks that bruce gives off to read anything. For example if Bruce doesn’t want to fight anymore then he will shift his stance from leaning on his right foot to left. That way if it gets violent than he can knock them out fast. Don’t tell anyone but Bruce is actual left handed. Martha and Thomas are both right handed so Bruce learned to write with both. It took him more time though. However, If he is comfortable then you will see him use his left hand. It was quite cute when he ran in and said “I’m right handed now” before running off to tell his mother. I’m already almost out of paper. It seems that I have only been talking about Bruce these last few letters. I will be getting back to writing about Martha and Thomas soon I promise.   
Alfred Pennyworth


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Clark  
Hello again it's me Dick. I wanted to tell you that I found out that Bruce is batman! Can you believe that? I didn’t even know that Batman was real. I know you probably already know. He didn’t tell me who you are but I can guess. Your Superman which is really cool. I don't know if I'm jealous of your powers anymore. Being able to do such crazy things like lifting cars and stop bullets are cool but to watch the people you love die is hard. I can’t believe that Bruce actually knows you. He never said anything about it though. Then again I guess that it would be hard to talk about how he met Superman. From what I read you two met when you had a argument. It was all over the news that superman was visiting Gotham to talk with the batman about something. No one really believe that you met Batman though because there are not pictures or comments from you about it though. There isn’t anything to really say that Batman is real and not just a story people tell to make them feel safer. There was a report of yelling and of you leaving a couple of days latter in that tattered clothing suit thing that you wear. Is that thing a costume of something else. Then again there was mix things about your suit. Some people say that it was ripped and others say that it was just dusty. I guess that I will have to ask you about that when I meet you. Then there was the report of the property damage that came after you visited Gotham. I wonder which of you won? Who am I kidding Bruce won. You can’t hurt anyone not really and I saw the reports on the BATCOMPUTER! Batman is no joke he can kick ass, or umm butt. I read your file by the way. I know where the kryptonite is so don't mess with me. I don’t think that Bruce thought anyone would find the cave because his password is easy. Then again maybe it’s just because I know him so well that I know the password. I bet that you are super jealous about that. Don’t feel bad not everyone can be as cool as I am. I wanted to tell you that I know Bruce is writing about me and how I found the cave right now. I know that he doesn’t want to let me go out with him and fight crime and I wanted to say I’m going. You can’t stop me superman, powers or not. I’m going to help find my parents killers if Bruce helps me or not. Bruce is going to help me I know that he will because he always buckles when it’s important to me. I will bring them to justice and I won't do as you say. You’re not my dad anyway. My dad will kick your but just like he did when you two fought before. I’m not going to give up just because I’m a kid, just you wait and see.  
Richard Grayson


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Clark  
Dick has been smothering me with all of this. He has been bothering me about coming with me on parole and becoming my sidekick. He has begun to sneak into the car right before I leave for anywhere. When in public he says that he doesn’t want to lose me as well. All while batting his eyes at the press. They are eating it up and have printed several stories about him being cute and innocent. When the other shoes drops I’m sure that they will be surprised at his real personality. His therapist has begun thinking that he is getting dependent on me in a unhealthy way. She has already started scolding me on how I’m raising him. She spent three hours talking to be about it. I was worried about giving to much information away about being Batman. However, after the first two hours I just wanted to leave. I don’t know what she has planed if she thinks it's getting way too unhealthy. Will they come and take him away from me? God what if I lose him to the government? What will I do? What will he do? What if he gets taken away and talks about Batman? Will they believe him? Or will they lock me away thinking that I’m crazy or something? What If I can’t get him back from the government? What if they take him out of state and wont let me see him? Why is this so scary? What would you do in this situation? Who am I kidding you wouldn’t have been caught by Dick. Maybe I wasn’t careful enough. This is all my fault and I dont know whats going to happen. I’ve never had to deal with this. I’m just his adoptive father I have no real rights to him. I don't think I do anyway. If he gets taken away I’m talking to your mother. Your mother can help me either get him back or rase him. EIther way I’m sure life in smallville will be easier for him to get use to. Not to mention you will have a younger brother. He will help on the farm and go to the schools that you went to. Now that I think about it I should set up a Orphan facility there that why smallville actually gets on the map. It would be easy take the children that are overflowing in the major cities and move them there. It can be a farmhouse kind of thing. They will be able to grow the population and help mix some new ideas into the style country morals. I’m off topic but its not a bad idea I’ll have to talk to Fox about it. I would have to make a business plan and find out how expensive it would be. It would create another job for the people of smallville. I’m still off topic aren’t I. I got an idea that I think will be worth it and now want to try going for it.  
Reminder of the day: Don’t put off what you can do today.  
Bruce Wayne


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Clark Kent  
Hello Clark. Bruce has taken up a new ‘hobbie’ as of late. It's called the culture appreciation. It’s where he sends 100 city kids to the country. Can you guess where he decided to send them? Smallville. I think that you have something to do with this. After all that is where you grew up isn’t it? It is interesting that both your mother and Bruce’s are named Martha. I was surprised when I found out. Bruce is using this culture ap ration as a way to work himself to death. He hopes that if he's not doing Batman work that Richard will leave him alone. Then he will attempt to sneak out and get back to fighting. Richard however loves this idea and has started helping. Batman's plan seemed to have backfired on him. Now not only is Richard following him around and making it difficult to work as batman, he has also made a new project to sap all the rest of his energy. Now I know that you didn’t have a direct correlation with this new development but I do believe that you had a hand in it. Whether you know it or not, Bruce is a creative man. I don’t know if you have an opinion about this new development but if you do I hope you do something quick. Otherwise those two are going to running in circles. Richard has been coping Bruce's every movement and gesture. While Bruce has been watching every shadow for any form of threat. They have already broken three vases because Bruce was startled and broke two while Richard broker the one that was to Bruce's back. It would be impressive if it weren't in the middle of the night. I am running out of patience and I want this tomfoolery to end already, it is getting quite old.  
You know that reminds me of Martha and Thomas when it came to meeting parents. Martha wanted Thomas to meet her parents but they had only been dating a few weeks and she didn’t want to move to fast. While Thomas wanted to ask Martha to be his official girlfriend and give her a promise ring but didn’t know if he should make it a big show or just personal between them. One of these this was moving to fast the other was just right. Thomas was in love and wanted to be with Martha. I was confided with from both of them to see what they should do. I told Thomas he was moving way to fast and should meet her parents first while I told her to set up the dinner. That way they both are moving forward but not as fast as Thomas was thinking. Thomas was an awkward person at heart and had a hard time knowing where the boundary was. He wanted to run at full speed while others wanted to take their time. Thomas had plans and things he wanted to do before he died. He wanted to have six kids and fix up the city. He wanted to make Wayne Enterprises to the top of the food chain. He wanted to take a family trip every year to other countries. He made more plans for the future than he could ever get done. Martha on the other hand wanted to smell the roses. She always wanted a large family though. She only wanted three children thou. She wanted to adopt mostly.   
Alfred Pennyworth


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Clark Kent   
I have been wearing down Bruce to let me join him out on the job. Whenever we are in private I tell him all the perks of having me by his side. Like how I will be able to watch his back, The bad guys won't be expecting me to be there so it will throw them off there game, how if something bad happens I can call you or alfred and get help. I think that I have him on the ropes. He’s going to give in soon I can just tell. When we are out in public I use the cover of the new project that we have to talk about Batman. Have you heard of the project yet? It's about giving the orphans around Gotham that aren't in the safest of areas a chance to leave the city. The only thing they will have to do is go and fill out some paperwork. We set it up like that so if there are any kids that are being abused they can sign up while asking for help at the same time. We have selected 100 kids to go as soon as the construction of the house in smallville is done. They are making a 600 room house with six game rooms, 12 libraries, and a kitchen that is the size of a three bedroom apartment. The house is on a 72 acres of land. The house take up quite a bit of the land but it will be completely self sustainable. It will have six of crows, chickens, horses, goats, sheep, and pigs. Bruce and I are thinking about letting there be a pet police that says they can adopt pets and the pet will become a farm hand. It's a big project that is going to take some time before its ready. Bruce and I have estimated about 8 may be 10 years before it’s put into place. We hope that it will help the economy around smallville. That way they can really start growing.  
Just figuring that all out has taken most of the day up and we haven’t even put anything into place yet. We still have to figure out what kinds of kids will be eligible and where to place the house. We are hoping that the school system there will be able to take 100 kids too. If they can't we may be looking into teachers to go with them for a while. Not to mention the chefs, farmers, and drivers that might be needed. It is kinda fun though to think of the ways that we can help the other kids around the country like this. Do you think that this will work or do you think that Mr.Fox will scrap the idea. Bruce says that he has a mind for business that no one can beat. If Mr’ Fox says it’s too much of a stretch then we can’t do it. Well if that happens I’m sure that we can figure out something else. We will be able to make life better with a bit of elbow scrub. What do you think? Would you want to join this project? Was the project a success? Now I’m nervous.  
Dick Grayson-Wayne


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Clark

Tomorrow we are going to enroll Dick in the best school in Gotham. Which is not saying much, as there is hardly any competition. As much as I love gotham we don’t have the best education system. This school however, is one of the best schools I know of, I even funded the renovating to bring thing up to date. I also funded them to open a second school on the other side of town. The school is one of the largest in the world, now that there are two locations. I know that sounds like I’m bragging but the school isn’t like other private schools. The founder was a japanese man and he made the school’s entry like those in japan. Dick had to take a test to get in. We got news that he passed the test today in the mail. Alfred and I are so proud of him, I can almost feel myself vibrating with happiness. The meeting with the principle is going to be about whether or not we can pay for it or if we need help. Which is crazy because of course we can pay for it. There are about 1000 different scholarships, and other helpful programs to help those that can't. Then they will make his school schedule based on what he needs the most help with. They will put him in classes that will help him on the subjects that he doesn’t get. As for the subjects he does get he can try to test out of them. If he can't test out then he will be put into one of four classes. 1 being those that didn’t passes it at all, there he will have be put in a class of 20. Its set up like that so that everyone can learn better than the teacher being pulled in twelve different directions. 2 being those that kinda get it but still need a lot of help with the subject. 3 those that need just a bit of help but genuinely understand the subject. In that class they work for understanding and getting them ready to try again to test of the class. Finally number 4 those that almost tested out but where off by 2-4 questions. It's a wonderful school that I personally love. I went to the school when I was younger and I had a good experience there. I didn’t make many friends, but that has more to do with the fact that I wanted to be alone. However, I did lose my virginity in the storage closet. Should I have told you that? Was that too much information? I apologize if it was too much information for you. I would not recommend having sex there thou. It was uncomfortable to lean on the shelving walls and I felt bad for the janitor. After I couldn’t stop thinking about it and bought all new supplies. I couldn’t ever look Mr. Acker in the eyes again.

Reminder of the day: Nothing will change unless you work to change things.

Bruce Wayne


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Clark Kent 

Richard has done it! He has entered the school that Bruce and I wanted him too. At this age it is very important that you get a good education. We took Richard out for his favorite meal, Italian food. That young man can eat his weight in Italian. Remind me to suggest going to Italy during the summer. I remember when Bruce went to school there. Allow me to guess that he said “I didn’t have friends” while writing you. That was a bit of a lie. While he didn’t have many close friends he had friends. He was the captain of the fencing club and in the judo club. He was well liked by many people. He even made friends with the educators. It was quite the surprise when I went to a parent teacher conference. All I had to say was “I’m here to see Bruce Wayne” and I received the golden treatment. I was introduced to multiple people and shown around the school. I had a lot of fun seeing Bruce interacting with others. He can be an asshole sometimes, but he has a good heart. However, I’m sure that it didn’t much matter. Bruce has always felt like the outsider, with a few exceptions. Still I believe that Richard will have a wonderful time going to that school. I’m sure that we will have quite the calls home, both good and bad. Richard is a good young man, but he hardly cares for bullying. I’m almost positive that he will be getting into fights. Well Bruce was the same way so I highly doubt that it will be too much of a problem.

Anyhow, Shall we get to talking about Martha. Martha was a spitfire kind of woman. She was a strong willed and willing to cut anyone down a few pegs. I loved her like a sister. The amount of popuas men that has talked to me rudely was cut down after meeting her. I remember one time when I was a server for a Wayne family party. When this man started talking to me about how I didn’t serve him first. He started yelling at me about how he was the most important person in the room. He actually suggested that I quit right then and there because he was going to get me fired. Than out of nowhere a short brunette girl in a blue dress stood in front of me. She rose her hand and slapped him “If you are the most important person in the room than why do I not even know your name? I have never seen you before and by the standards you just set up that means that you are below his level of importance, because I actual know who he is” she said. I could have sworn that the sound of her hand hitting his cheek vibrates the room. After that security took him away and Thomas took the two of us away to speak privately. After he asked what happened after explaining she help her hand up to show me. “Look my hand is all red now, and it still hurts from hitting him. So you better take the night off and keep my healing hand company while Thomas tells the party goers that it's time to go home” She said. She of course was exaggerating a bit. She was going to be fine but Thomas and I were wrapped around her little finger. After all she was the boss and will always be scarier than anyone I have ever met.

Alfred Pennyworth


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Clark

Did you hear? I have to go to school. I mean it's a pretty awesome school but still. I don’t want to go and be bored all day! I will be sitting in a classroom all day while Bruce is changing the world, and helping people. I would rather be helping him any day of the week than go to school. That's the most boring this to happen all week! I mean I know who Batman is and he is my dad! Not only that but I learned that Batman is scared of Alfred! Now that's interesting gossip. I could write a story about my life and the adventures I had with Batdad. I bet that it would sell out of stores on the first day! That would be so cool! I bet I could share the prophets with the circus people so they won't have to worry so much. It would be the best thing ever… but then Bruce might get in trouble. You might get in trouble too. It would be sharing his secret which means that they would find out about you. Then you would be taken by the government. They will do all kinds of test on you to find out why you will live for so long. That would be bad, and so I won't be writing that book. Don’t worry I will keep you a secret from the government and help you escape if you need it. I won't let the bad guys get you! I’ll have to figure out how to make a lot of money some other way. I want to to what Bruce is doing by helping so many people both during the day and at night. He has a lot of organizations that are designed to help people. Some of them are not centered in Gotham. Bruce says that it’s hard work and determination that makes good character. He told me that once I’m old enough to get a job to save the money. Because he is paying the bills I don’t have to worry much, but once I’m out in the world saving will be almost impossible. I understand that it would be hard. The circus never kept anything from each other. Mom said that it was so no one got confused on what's happening. Something about communication is how to make relationships work. We knew when it was going to be a tight month or if we could live a little bit freely. Money is what makes the world go around. Which is sad because if it didn’t people could be so much happier than they are. They could do something that they truly loved doing rather than what pays the bills. I brought that up to Bruce and he agrees. Bruce asked me “If we don't have money what do we trade to get something else?” and it's a hard question. Because if I want something but I don't have anything they want to traid me with how will I get it? Why does this stuff have to be so hard? I will let you know if I ever find the answer to that question.

Dick Grayson-Wayne


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Clark   
Dick is still clinging to me. It's getting worse as the days go on. Thankfully there is orientation for his school today. Raising children is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Remind me to get Alfred a rase and more time off. Maybe not the time off since I would die without him, but some fancy equipment for cleaning. Dick hoped right into the car after saying he didn’t want to go to the school and didn’t need too. He spent the all last night telling me all the reasons he should be homeschooled. I would agree with him but he needs social interaction with kids around his age. If he doesn’t get that then he won't know the social cues for certain things. I like to think that you would agree with me on this. If you end up homeschooling your children then I will be surprised. That is if you can get the guts to ask any woman out on a date, I’m not naming names. Just saying for a man that will stand there and be shot at without a hint of fear, you are a scaredy cat. He realized about halfway there where we were going and what he did. His face was priceless as the shock and horror passed his features. He wanted to get out and run but he was already in the car. Plus if he got out and went home then I could “Go out” which he was not going to miss out on. His words not mine. When we got to the school his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. I think that he was trying to figure out how much running the school cost. He would be a good banker in the future. We walked to the principal's office slowly. He was looking at all the art the whole way there. School was still in session so we had to be quiet in the halls. After we go there Dick saw that they had medals of from all the things they won. He pointed out the most interesting ones too me. If I remember correctly he said there was 6 from national spelling bee, 10 from soccer competitions, 12 from robotic competitions, 5 from national school honors (meaning they have the most honor students in the nation). How national honors and spelling bees were interesting to him I don’t know. I don’t think that I will ever truly understand whats going thou his head. There was a total of 700 rawards so I’m not going to bother trying to think of the others. You should do a story on the school. It’s called “Gotham elite private school” and they have an amazing history. It is kinda funny that they are called a private school when they let a lot of kids in. Dick was given a tour of the school and seemed to fall in love with the way the school is run. I think that I did a good job helping him study for the test.

Reminder of the day: One step is betting than no steps.

Bruce Wayne


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Clark Kent

Hello Clark, Richard seems to have had a fun day at school today. Thou it did start out quite horrible for him. He protested the entire time. However, you know that don’t you? After all with all of us writing you in this household might as well be hearing things in stereo. I think that I will leave the telling of the day to the other two. Otherwise you will get quite bored with our letters. I’m sure that the boredom will cease when Richard grows up and begins writing to you as an adult. I will focus on the family history partition from here on out. Unless there is something happening that the others don’t know about. For example birthdays, and Christmas. Now shall we get to the fun part? I think that this week I will be focusing somewhere else. Bruce's Great great grandfather is a story that I would like to share with you. 

The man was known as the golden tongue serpent. He was given that name because of his business skills and way with women. You see he was never faithful to his wife. He had a total of 12 conference children. Thankfully they were taken care of after the mothers came forward. However, because everyone knew who he was in Gotham he traveled for his woman. If I remember correctly there was three japaneses women, 5 english women, 3 german, and 1 polish one. There are many rumors that he has had 10,000 kids and others saying that he had so many that half the world is connected to the Wayne family. Though I’m sure that those are only rumors. His one saving grace was that he was a monster in business. There was hardly anyone that would say no to his proposal or argue with his dismissal. He was good at making people think like him. It was a crazy time if the stories are true. Now as to the story I wanted to tell you about this man. Apparently there is a study using genetics and DNA to find ancestors. I do not pretend to completely understand it. However they are gathering DNA through saliva to see if they can trace the gen patter to the ancestors.They think that when It's done they will find out how many more children he has. There are bets that it is in the hundreds. I’m telling you this because it could cause a problem later. If everyone in this household becomes a crimefighter and then years latter with all the new Waynes it would be quite confusing. I wouldn’t want you running into one of them and give away your secret. That would be quite bad for everyone involved. It would bring attention to the Wayne family and posable Richards children. There are a lot of people that are mad at Batman as I’m sure you are aware. It would put people in danger. Then again it could be just those twelve children. However, on the off chance there are far more than that I figured you should know about this.

Alfred Pennyworth

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lifeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825894) by [Sonzaishinai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai)




End file.
